Mother's Requiem
by Xardion
Summary: Maya reflects on her past with Ritsuko. Oneshot. *Not a yuri fic* Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Damn!

**_Mother's Requiem_**

            _Damn. I was too careless._ With a sigh, Maya Ibuki began to click the keyboard furiously, attempting to correct the error on her computer. The latest synch report on the Children was taking a little longer than she thought it would. The Second and Third Child's ratios were slightly higher than normal, while the First remained the same. Not that it was bad, but there was no real improvement. The error came in when she made the mistake of calculating the ratios of the Second and Third. She had been used to seeing Asuka's ratio higher than Shinji's. Based on the latest report, Shinji would eventually meet Asuka's level and possibly surpass it. But she didn't expect it so soon. _Old habits die hard, I guess._ She frowned. _Akagi__-sempai would have never made this mistake._

"I thought you were finished with that."

_Speak of the devil._ Ritsuko stood behind her young pupil, dressed in the usual white lab-coat. She seemed to be frowning. In truth though, Ritsuko's face hadn't changed from it calm, collective self. But Maya had worked with her long enough to notice the change in moods with her.

"Sorry, sempai. I made a slight error in the calculations."

Now Ritsuko was frowning openly, "We have to get these in to the Commander as soon as possible. And you know how he hates tardiness."

"I'll move as fast as I can."

Ritsuko merely nodded and left the young technician to work. Maya gave a short sigh before getting back to her assignment. She knew that Ritsuko meant well. It was one of the ways she taught me. Sometimes pressure can help the learning process. And having the Supreme Commander of NERV breathing down your neck was more than enough pressure. She was right about Commander Ikari's intolerance of incompetence of any kind.

_Sempai, how did you get hooked up with a guy like that?_

It was no real secret that the commander and the doctor had some sort of relationship beyond the norm. But if it's one thing Maya knew, it was severely lacking in the love department. More like non-existent. Still, it wasn't any of her business who Ritsuko chose to spend her nights with. Although, there had to be more choices than the commander. But then again, perhaps not. Ritsuko is a totally workaholic. Even when there was nothing to do, she would find something. An old project, some research data, whatever kept her going. This made her a brilliant scientist, but at the same time, a recluse. And there was no one outside of NERV that she knew of. No options. The only guy she could think of was Kaji and he was smitten by a certain major Katsuragi. Not that he never tried with Ritsuko. But they both knew where his heart lied. It's almost too bad she didn't seem to return those affections.

Maya continued on the computer and she began compiling the data of the pilots. She started on Ayanami Rei, since she was the easiest. Maya thought about the mysterious First Child. When she first arrived, Maya tried talking with her. But Rei didn't seem to pay attention and just went off. It was strange. She had a connection to the commander as well, only theirs is more obvious. Still, why did she seem so lonely all the time? Perhaps she had a terrible childhood. Maya sighed again. Terrible childhoods were something she could relate to.

______

It was a year after Second Impact. The world had literally become hell on earth.

_Mother, where are you going?_

_Mama's just going to get some food. I'll be right back._

_But you didn't come back, did you?_ I was 11 or 12 when I heard, but I still remember it as if yesterday. She was killed in a senseless riot. People were fighting over food and she was caught in the crossfire. I was put in an orphanage with thousands of children. There was no room and food was scarce. But I was lucky. A couple took me in and adopted me into their home. But things were never the same for me again.

________

Maya shook the memory away. Despite the young age she was, she still remembered it. I guess youths tend to remember these things more vividly. Which brought her to her next data file. Asuka Langley Sohryu. Now that was a girl with a real traumatic childhood. Her mother, Zepplin Sohryu, had tested the Eva 02. But something went horribly wrong and did something to her. While she was just a child, Asuka found the mother's dead body hanging from the ceiling. That had to have destroyed her if not cripple her. But from what Maya saw now, Asuka wasn't suffering from the effects of past trauma. In fact, she was proving otherwise to Ritsuko right now.

"Come on. Tell me how much better I did than Wondergirl and baka."

Ritsuko simply stared at the girl casually. Maya smiled a bit. Asuka got under a lot of people's skins. Ritsuko just didn't happen to be one of them.

"Well, Asuka. Your ratio reached 63.05%. That's your highest so far."

"Ha! Of course. That's why I'm the best." she grinned.

Ritsuko continued, "Rei, yours was 60.67%"

The blue-haired pilot didn't react, as though she didn't care what the ratio was. Probably doesn't. I could see Asuka getting ready to gloat when Ritsuko went on.

"Shinji. You reached 68.09% Your highest so far."

The grin on Asuka's face vanished and was replaced with one of hot fury. She turned to the Third Child and began her endless supply of German curses and words. And Shinji went on with his endless supply of apologies and sorries. The three of them left the lab and I shook my head. How does he put up with her? Better yet, why does he put up with her? Shinji was a quiet, gentle boy, and very handsome if I may add. He was the complete opposite of his father, the commander. Yet, despite what Asuka says or what he believes himself to be, Shinji is not a spineless coward. He just doesn't go around venting his rage like other people do. I've watched every one of his battles against the Angels. That is the only thing Shinji and the Commander have in common. You do not want to get on their bad sides. I guess the name Ikari suits both of them. Limited Wrath. (_AN: I read this in another Eva fic, but I can't find it. Nevertheless, thanks to whoever wrote it.)_

Shinji's ratio data came up and I went at it again, getting it all in to finish it up. I began thinking about him again. If not for the age difference, I might have thought about asking him out to dinner or something. But even then, I don't think I would have. Besides, he has enough women trouble as it is; Asuka being the obvious, although he had some sort of relationship with Ayanami. Ever since the battle with the 5th angel, she had been acting…differently. Again, I notice these things. Many may think I'm just a technician who only does her job, but I really do notice these things with people. I just don't act on them. There's no reason to. Dr. Akagi is the same way. She gives the appearance that she doesn't let other things affect her too much, but in reality, they affect her a great deal. But she has greater authority than me, so why doesn't she act on her instincts? But then again, she knows more about what is going on than everyone else, even Misato. Well whatever it is, I'm going to stand by her to help. I won't make the same mistake as before.

_Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't save you..._

Maya seemed to shrink in her seat. _I shouldn't be blaming myself. It wasn't my fault._ But still, that kind of ache and pain always stays with you. Irrational, but it can't be helped. In truth, I'm no different than everyone else. Everyone has a private pain and a way to deal with it. For me, I didn't know how. Even with my years in college and technical training, I felt a void. That's not to say I didn't love my foster parents. But I missed Mama so much, even after all these years.

That's when I met her.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi . She had heard about my talents and wanted me to join in her research team at NERV. At first, I accepted simply because I didn't really know where to go to next. But she did more than just made me a part of the team. She watched over me, helped me progress along further and even made me her assistant. She made me feel...welcome...and useful. _Much like her._ That was the main thing. She reminded me so much of her. But I had to face reality. She is not and never will be my mother. Still, she gave me something to aspire to.

______

_"Maya, we're almost finished here. Now let's push the harmonics level up a few degrees."_

_"Yes, sempai."___

_Ritsuko__ gave her a somewhat strange look and Maya half cringed._

_"Is it alright if I call you sempai?"_

_Ritsuko__ seemed to consider it for awhile. She then gave her a small smile._

_"Sure."_

____

Transfer complete...

Maya gave a long sigh of relief. _Finally finished._ She stretched her hands out and made a copy of the data. The printer immediately responded to her command and the page copy deposited in her hand. Organizing them, she took them over to Ritsuko, who was currently working on her own project.

Ritsuko didn't look up, "Thank you, Maya." Maya nodded and gave a slight yawn, which now caught Ritsuko's attention. "You look a little worn."

Maya held her hand up slightly, "I'm fine. Just looking at synch ratios for awhile tends to get to me sometimes."

"Well, go home and get some rest." She looked over the report Maya had given her. "You've definitely earned it."

"Thank you. But there still is the technical readouts to finish up."

Ritsuko looked back up at her, "That's my work to finish. You don't have to worry about it. Besides, they don't have to be done until next week."

"All the better to get started now." she insisted.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard, Maya." Ritsuko countered.

She knew she was giving her a way out. And the truth was that Maya had been working all day almost non-stop. But she knew Ritsuko had had worked just as long, if not longer. She wanted to help her in any way possible. Even with something as minor as this.

"It's okay. I want to. Really."

Ritsuko gave her a small smile. Another rare one.

"Well, let's get started then."

Maya smiled back, "I'll get the coffee."

_AN: I see quite a few Maya/Ritsuko fics, mostly as sub-stories in other fics. Too many suggest a yuri relationship. I, on the other hand disagree with that, so I decided to try something else. Something parental. Please tell me what you think. I'll probably get flamed to hell for this, but that's okay too._


End file.
